Show Me Love
by MagicalGirl520
Summary: Namine wants to tell roxas her feelings for him and Roxas wants to tell Namine that he loves her. But with a couple in love there's always a bad guy. Organization XIII wants revenge on Roxas by kidnapping Namine. ROXAMINE my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Begins

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or characters. Just the story, enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 1: Summer Begins**_

"Three, two, one..." the school bell rang. It's over, three months without school. Let the summer begin! Naminé was looking forward to this all month, now she can focus on her drawnigs and hopefully get to talk to Roxas away from his friends. Naminé, a shy pretty girl with long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes, has been crushing on Roxas, a handsome boy with blode spikey hair and blue eyes like a summer's day sky, for two months now and hasn't done anything about it. "I'm such an idiot!" Naminé said to herself on her way home. "Roxas liked me first and I could have gone on a date with him but I said no. If he still likes me, I could tell him how I feel."

"Naminé, wait up!" said a familliar voice, Naminé turned around, it was Roxas! "Hi Roxas, I thought that you were going to the beach with everyone else." Roxas shook his head "no, I have stuff to do like pracise my skateboard stunts and to check on my friends in Destiny Islands." Naminé thought for a moment. "That's right, Sora, Riku and Kairi! Did you talk to them recently?" "Yeah, they'll good. In July I'm going there for a week." Naminé thought again, _Roxas will be here for a month, hopefully I'll get to tell him the truth_.

"Naminé?" Naminé snapped out of it."Sorry about that, listen Roxas, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out tomorrow downtown?" Roxas thought for a moment: _at least I can get to know her and spend time with her, I mean, I really like her so... _"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the sandlot tomorrow at two o' clock" Roxas said finally. "Perfect" said Naminé. They stopped outside Naminé's house. "See you tomorrow, Roxas. "See ya" Roxas carried on walking while Naminé went inside.

After letting herself in she ran into her room and went to her wardrobe.

_I must find a nice outfit for tomorrow_ she thought. Naminé was looking through her clothes, she picked out her new top which was white and had silver beads and a matching skirt _this could work _she thought and smiled.

"Naminé, dinner's ready!" Naminé's mom called out. Naminé went downstairs and told her about her plans for tomorrow. "He's a nice guy and I'm glad you're doing something about that crush of yours." Naminé was shocked. "I don't have a crush on him! I just... never mind, I've got stuff to do." After dinner, Naminé went into her room looking for her folder with her drawings. She found the one of Roxas and her in each others arms looking madly in love. Smiling, Naminé put it back and checked the time. It was five o' clock. Plenty of time to make a new drawing. She started to draw a boy with spikey hair. The drawing of Roxas with a lovable smile made her stop and think. _If only you knew how feel about you_. She looked out the window. _Twilight_ _Town never looked so beautiful_ she thought _and tomorrow will be one of the best days of my life_.

Later that night, she was getting ready for bed and laid out her outfit for the next day and then got into bed and fell asleep. She began to dream. Naminé was wearing a beautiful white ballgown and Roxas was standing right beside her, wearing a suit. He put his hands on her waist ans she put hers on his shoulders. His face was coming in closer and closer and Naminé could see his perfect blue eyes and then their eyes closed. Gently, he kissed her but then she put her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. They broke apart smiling at each other... Naminé knew that this was a dream but it was a pretty good dream and was smiling with satisfaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to read more, leave comment and/or questions please review and I will reply as soon as possible. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: A Date!

_**I'm back with a new chapter, thank you to the people who left reviews. Again I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did I would have made sora kiss kairi and axel live and fight saix!!!**_

_**On with the story!!!**_

_**Chapter 2: A Date!**_

Naminé woke up at ten o' clock this morning and remembered that she was going to spend the day with Roxas! She got out of bed, had a shower and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs to get her breakfast and then paused for a moment.

"If things go well today, I'll tell him that I like him" Naminé said to herself. After breakfast, she went back into her room and continued with her drawing of Roxas, smiling. _What would I give to see you smiling at me like that_ Naminé thought. After a while, she finished the drawing and then put it back into her folder. She checked the time, it was one o' clock. She changed into the outfit that she had chosen. At half past one, she left the house, her mum was already at work so she left a note saying that she'll be back at dinnertime at the least. Naminé's mum would be worried about her if she didn't leave a note. She left with a handbag which contained her phone, her purse with money in it and her keys.

Naminé reached the sandlot in time and found Roxas sitting on a bench, waiting for her. She walked up to him and said hello. He looked up and saw Naminé smiling at him. _Her smile was so beautiful_ he thought.

"Hi Naminé, are you ready?" "Yeah, shall we go?" "Yeah" they left and headed to the shopping centre. They didn't spend any money, they just looked around. They were in deep conversation. People around them thought that they were well... together.

On their way out, Roxas realised that it was at least five o' clock and asked if Naminé wanted to stay to get something to eat. said okay so they looked for somewhere to eat. The only place they could find was McDonalds. Neither Roxas or Naminé wanted tackey food but they had no choice so they went in. Roxas went to the till where there was no line while Naminé went to find a table, she had already told him what she wanted.

Roxas gave the lady the order, as he pointed out where he wa sitting she said "you two make a very cute couple." Roxas said "no, it's not like that..." after that he went to join Naminé.

Naminé was waiting for him, he came to her and told her what the checklady said. They laughed at this. After eating, Roxas asked Naminé if she wanted to go somewhere with him. "Where is it?" she asked Roxas just smiled "I can't say, it'll spoil the surprise." "Alright" Naminé said and then, after putting their trash in the bin, they left.

They reached the station and headed near Sunset Hill. When they got there Roxas covered Naminé's eyes and guided her to where he was taking her. Naminé thought "this feels like a real date but again... Roxas would never ask me out." They stopped "cloes your eyes and no peaking!" Naminé giggled as Roxas said this. He put his hands on her shoulders and then whispered in her ear "it's okay, you can open you eyes now." Naminé opened her eyes and saw an amazing site:

They were on top of Sunset Hill, looking at the sun set and the stars coming out. It was so beautiful. She turned to face Roxas and smiled. "Hope you liked the surprise" Roxas said. Naminé was lost for words but coped on "it's amazing." "I come here sometimes to think about stuff." Roxas said "I never told anyone about this place but I'm happy that I've told you." Naminé blushed "well, thanks for sharing me this place and for a great day." she said. Before either one could say anything, Naminé's phone rang, she answered it. "Hello, yes, okay, I'm on my way home right now." Roxas knew she had to leave but he wanted her to stay.

"I'll walk you home Naminé" said Roxas. "Thanks" said Naminé, they headed for Naminé's house they stopped outside her door. Roxas saw her smiling at him, he loved it when she smiled at him like that. "Thanks again for today, I had fun" said Naminé. They looked into each other's eyes, Roxas touched her cheek. His face was coming closer and then, they kissed. They broke apart, Roxas was amazed and shocked of what happened. "I'll... see you tomorrow" Roxas said at last. Naminé nodded, showing that she understood. She went inside saying goodnight to him. He carried walking to his own house.

Later that night, Naminé kept thinking about the kiss which could only mean one thing... Roxas still liked her, he never gave up. Little did she know that he didn't just like her, he loved her.

_If only she knew the truth... _

_**AWWWW Roxas loves **__**Naminé and she doesnt know! do you want him to tell her? do you want them to be together? do you want axel in the story? then please review, I want at least 7 reviews! Thank you!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment Like This

_**Thank you to the people who left reviews: ninjafairygirl, Dark JaylenX and nipinoop296. You guys are the best!!!**_

_**Here's chapter 3, this one is gonna be good and Roxas is here along with **__**Naminé**__** to do the disclaimer**_

_**Naminé: the creative Magicalgirl520 does not own kingdom hearts **_

_**Roxas: just the story and if she did, I would have had a kiss with **__**Naminé**_

_**(Roxas and Naminé start to snog)**_

_**while our fave couple is making out here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: A Moment Like This**_

Naminé woke up this morning and remembered what happened last night. She kissed Roxas! He kissed her! She could sing! _But it could have been better if only they she stayed at Sunset Hill, with him, watching the stars coming out_. Naminé shook her head and got up.

She got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mum already made pancakes for her. Pancakes were Naminé's favourite. "What happened yesterday?" her mother asked. "Did you have a good day?" "Yeah, I had a good day" Naminé replied "and... we kissed! I think that he's coming over today, oh no! Roxas is calling over later today!" she just remembered! Naminé's mother said "would you relax? it's late morning and he propebly might call later in the afternoon, you'll have plenty of time so don't worry." "You're right, I have plenty of time and I just have to calm down. Thanks mom!" said Naminé as she was on her way into her room.

Naminé got the folder and started to draw. She ended up drawing the view of Sunset Hill. She also added two figures, the taller one had spikey hair and had his arms around the smaller figure. Naminé was amazed that the moment at Sunset Hill was still in her head. Finishing the drawing, she took one last look at it, she put it in the folder and then hid it in the wardrobe. She was still thinking about the kiss... did he kiss her because he really did like her or was it because he got caught up in the moment? She had to know, for her own sake.

Roxas was on his way to Naminé's house to admit the fact that he loves her but was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of what might happen if it turns out that Naminé doesn't feel the same way... Roxas reached the house and knocked at the door. Naminé answered it, Roxas smiled at her and asked if she would like to go for a walk. She told her mom where she was going, grabbed her keys and walked out. They were a little quiet, they reached the station and then Roxas broke the akward silence.

"Do you wanna go to Sunset Hill?" Naminé paused for a monent "I'd love to" she said. So they headed to Sunset Hill when the sun was just about to set. Naminé was thinking that now was a good time to find out the truth. "Roxas, I have to ask you something, what are your real feelings about me?" she asked. Roxas finally had the chance to tell her the truth. "Naminé... the truth is... I love you. I've loved you since I can remember. There, I've said it, you can laugh now!" Naminé was stunned, Roxas did love her and still does! She had to tell him "Roxas, I love you too. I was afraid to tell you because I thought that you'd reject me. But after hearing what you said, I'm relived, it's werid and amazing at the same time." Roxas continued "I understand, I loved you, you loved me but were both scared of rejection, afraid of what could happen. But the good thing is that one loved the other in return."

Naminé couldn't believe it, choking back tears, she flung her arms around Roxas' neck. Guessing that she needed the confort, he put his arms around her, holding her tight. She loked into his eyes, tears were rolling down her cheek, he wiped them away, kissed her forhead and embraced her. It was now nightime and there they were. At Sunset Hill, under a starry sky in each other's arms. Naminé, with tears of joy in her eyes,would have giving anything for a moment like this. Anything, just to be with Roxas.

Roxas, happy that Naminé loved him in return, couldn't help himself doing what he did next. He saw her, smiling at him he brushed her hair away from her face and then kissed her. This kiss was very different from the one they had last night. This one was deeper and filled with love.

They broke apart, smiling at one another, Roxas took Naminé's hand and then they ran off, back to the station and then to Naminé's house. She got her key and let them in. She looked for her mum but found out that she had gone to the shop to buy grocceries and would be gone for a while. She found that out by reading a note left there by her mum.

Naminé invited Roxas into the sitting room and then looked for a film to watch. "Naminé, can I use your bathroom?" "Sure, it's upstairs and on your left." He left the room. She found a really good film, one that Roxas might have liked. Now she was feeling dizzy, the room was getting darker. She didn't know wht was going on...

Roxas came back form the bathroom, looking for Naminé,. He went into the living room. He found her, lying on the ground motionless. Worried, Roxas ran toward her "Naminé?" there was no answer. "Naminé?!" he picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch. After puting her in more comfortable position, he brushed her hair away from her face and held her hand. He said "Naminé, if you can hear me, please wake up!"

Naminé was lost in darkness then she found thi white blinding light. She heard a familliar voice. Roxas' voice. She slowly gained conscienceness. She opened her eyes and saw Roxas holding her hand. He raised his head and saw that she was awake. He hugged her, she was glad that he didn't see her blushing.

"Naminé, I was worried abouth you, what happened?" asked Roxas. Naminé replied "I don't know, I was feeling a little dizzy and then black out." He hugged her again. She loved it when he hugged her. "I'm just glad that you're okay Naminé, if anything happened to you, I would die." "Roxas..." She was truly touched of what he said, she hugged him. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Roxas blushed.

They were watching T.V. and then Roxas realised that Naminé had fallen asleep. He thought it best not to wake her up. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you" and then kissed her forehead and the fell into a deep sleep. Both of them were smiling. Naminé's mother came back and found them in the sitting room asleep on the couch. She didn't disturb them. She grabbed a blanket and put it over them. she decided to call Roxas' parents to let them know where he was. she left the room. Leaving the couple to dream away. In the morning, they would have known what it was like... to have a moment like this.

_**Roxas: God, this chapter is girly!**_

_**Naminé: It was not girly, it was cute!**_

_**MagicalGirl520: thank you Naminé, I'm glad somebody liked it (makes a sad face and Roxas and Naminé give her a hug)**_

_**Roxas: I liked it, but there was too much kissing (Naminé kisses him to make him shut up)**_

_**Naminé: please leave at least **__**7 reviews.**_

_**Roxas: thank you!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News, Promises  Revenge

_**ninjafairygirl, Dark JaylenX and nipinoop296... Thanks for reviewing, you're the best!!! **_

_**Warning: this chapter is quite sad. So sad it might make you cry. Now Axel will do the disclamer for me **__**Axel: Magicalgirl520 does not own kingdom hearts okay? so leave her alone **__**(Magicalgirl520 hugs Axel) Thank you Axel. I'll make sure that you're in every chapter from now on. **__**Axel: sweet! **_

_**Chapter 4: Bad News, Promises and Revenge**_

Naminé woke up the next morning with a smiling face. She looked around the room she knew that she was in the sitting room. She looked up and saw that Roxas was there, holding her in his sleep. Their faces were inches apart! Roxas woke up and realised where he was and noticed that he was holding Naminé. She looked into his eyes and said "hey" "Hi" they paused for a moment. They got up and Roxas took out his phone "ten o' clock, my parents are going to kill me!" "Roxas, you don't have to worry, I've already called your mom and told her what happened last night, you fell asleep watching T.V." Naminé's mother had already made breakfast and asked if he wanted to stay for a little while. "No thanks, I have to go back or my mom will worry and i get grounded by my dad." "Okay, hope to see you again soon" Naminé's mom said as she left the room.

Naminé walked Roxas to the door. "I'll see you later and I'll call you later to let you know how things are, okay?" Roxas said. She nodded, "see you later" she said. Roxas kissed her cheek and left the house. Naminé was thinking about what happened last night. _Why did I faint?_ she thought._ Maybe it was nothing, I mean... it was a little late_.

"If anything happened to you, I would die" She'll never forget those words that Roxas said. These words meant that he really did care about her. She knew that he loves her and that's all she needed to know.

After Roxas got home, he talked to his parents about what happened and they unnderstood. He went into his room and got out a calender and checked it. He would be leaving in three weeks. He wanted to go but he also wanted to be with Naminé. He knew it was only for a week but to him it felt like a lifetime. He got his phone and called Naminé. He asked her to meet him at Sunset Hill tomorrow before sunset. She said that she'd be there. Roxas needed to know how she would react.

The next day at Sunset Hill, Roxas was relieved. Naminé understood what was going on in his head. They both decided to make the most of the next three weeks and when Roxas got back, things would be back to normal. "Promise me one thing: have a good time and don't forget me." said Naminé. Roxas replied "I could never forget you even if I wanted to, I love you too much, I promise" She hugged him and they smiled at one another. Naminé grabbed his hand and gave her her good-luck charm. "Take this, I want you to have this when you leave. When you get back you can give it back to me." she said. Roxas gave her his own good-luck charm, a bright blue crystal. "I'll take your lucky charm if you take mine. That way no matter what, I'm always with you." "It's a deal, no matter what happens, I'm always with you too." They hugged again. This was a promise that could never be broken by anyone. This was special. This was true love.

Over the next three weeks, they were constantly dating it was offical: they were a couple. On the day before Roxas left, He promised that he would call her every chance he gets and to look after the lucky charm. Naminé promised to mind the crystal because she knew how much he liked it. They were at the station tower looking at Twilight Town, waiting for the stars to come out.

They could have stayed there longer but Roxas had to leave early. On their way home, Roxas was thinking... _it's only for a week. I'll be back before we know it and then we can be together again. _After reaching Naminé's house he gave her a hug and said that he would call as soon as he arrived. Naminé gave him a hug and then went inside as he carried on walking.

Half way home, Roxas had a visitor, hewas in a black coat and had red spikey hair. "Long time no see Axel" said Roxas. Axel nodded and said "I'm not here for a friendly visit, I'm here to warn you." "Warn me about what?" asked Roxas. "To warn you about the Organization, they'll be after you, you get caught and they'll destory you!" "I know what to do so don't worry" said Roxas.

"Don't say that no one will miss you because that's not true. Your familly and your friends would. There's also that girl, that's right I know. You're not carefull they might use her to get to you" said Axel. Roxas thought for a moment if he leaves, he won't be able to protect Naminé from Organization XIII, what can he do? then he got an answer. "Axel... for the week I want you to protect Naminé for me untill I return, whatever you do, don't let her know about this. I don't want her to worry or to get hurt."

Axel thought for a moment and said "you must really like her. I'll do it, I promise that no harm will come to her and she won't even know what's going on." "Thanks Axel, I knew you were a cool guy." Axel nodded. "I've gotta go or else they're gonna send in the Dusks." Axel left. Roxas carried on walking home.

_Naminé will be safe, Axel will look out for her. But I'm still worried that she'll get hurt. I mean, what can I say, I love her _Roxas thought. He was in his room and looking out the window. He went his closet and found what he was looking for: two Keyblades and a black coat, very similar to Axel's. He thought for a moment.

I left them, they were nothing but... but a bunch of bullies. A bunch of heartless bullies. Then he remembered what Axel said about them using Naminé to get to him. "Their battle is with me, they should leave Naminé out of this. If they harm her in any way, I'll track them down and kill them" Roxas said to himself. He walked toward the bed and then gently fell into a deep sleep.

Naminé was in her room drawing the crystal and her lucky charm as symbols of love. She got the crystal and looked at it. She couldn't help but smile. "It's only a week and he'll be back and I know that he'll call, it's okay." she said. She felt really tired so she changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

In an old mansion near town which was supposedly haunted, in a room were seven hooded figures in black coats. The leader, Xemnas, a tall ugly man with grey hair and brown eyes stepped forward and said "we'll find him, we'll find him and make him suffer more than anyone who had been fool enough to mess with us, Organization XIII!" "Xemnas, we have yet to find Roxas and when we find him, we'll make him pay for killing the other six members." "Saix, let's not forget who we are dealing with" said a familliar voice. He reveled his face, it was Axel "he managed to kill Marluxia, one of the toughest members of the Organization, if we're not carefull we could be next." Saix said "Are you saying that I can't fight him, let's not forget that you were his best friend!" "Gentlemen, let's not fight, save all the anger for Roxas! We just have to find a weakness and use it to our advantage and then he's dead!" Xemnas said stopping the arguement.

Everyone stood silent. Axel thought "I only hope that they won't find out about the girl, I can't and won't let it happen, I promised Roxas." He thought about what happened when Roxas left the Organization.

Marluxia was fading into darkness, Roxas wearing the the coat used the Keyblades to finish him off. Axel watched what was going on. He said "why are you doing this?!" Roxas replied "they cost me my friends and now because of him, my friends are DEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO SEE SOMEONE KILL YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" he yelled. Axel nodded "I don't know what it's like but I guess that it hurts. You gotta get out of here now! To Xemnas you're a traitor and you know what will happen!" he said. "Get goin' while you've got the chance! Got it memorized? Good, now go!" he opened a path for Roxas. Roxas was about to leave and then said "thanks Axel but they'll know that you've helped me!" Axel laughed "don't worry about that, I'll think of something" Roxas nodded and then left. Axel was now relieved that he warned Roxas. _The hard thing is making sure that the others don't know about Naminé... Xemnas knows that Roxas knows her but I hope that he doesn't know the truth..._

_**Poor Roxas! Want him to be happy? want him to kick some butt? want more Axel? LEAVE REVIEWS!!!! **__**If you do, I won't kill Roxas... that's the deal. **__**Roxas: Please... don't let her kill me, she doesn't want to but if you don't leave reviews, I'll die... remeber that (makes a sad face) Bye!**_

****


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

_**Axel fangirls will be happy with this chapter. There's a lot of Axel. **__**Naminé please do the disclamer.**_

_**Naminé: well, since you asked so nicely. Magicalgril520 doesn't own kingdom hearts and I own Roxas!!!**_

_**Roxas: And I own Naminé! (hugs Naminé)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Awww! Now on to chapter 5!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Truth**_

Two days after Roxas left passed by. Naminé was in her room holding the crystal. Its bright blue colour reminded her of Roxas's blue eyes. She thought of them, together at Sunset Hill in each others arms smiling at one another. She sighed. She missed him.

Her mom was at work so she thought that she'd go for a walk. Naminé walked to the station and headed to the tower. She sat down, looking at Twilight Town. Still thinking about Roxas, she couldn't help but cry. She loved him so much then she remebered that he'll be back soon. She wiped her face and decided to go home.

On her way home, she felt like she was being watched. Naminé noticed that wherever she went a dark figure was there, keeping an eye on her. At first she thought that she was being paranoid. Whatever was going on she didn't like it. She made it home on time for dinner. After dinner she went into her room and thought about the werid day she had.

Normally she would be drawing right now but she was missing something, something that inspired her to draw... Roxas. She looked out the window. She saw the black figure again accross the street. "Okay, this is getting really werid." Naminé said to herself "What does he want? Why is he following me?" these questions were whirling in her head.

Outside, the black figure realised that Naminé knew about him keeping a sharp eye on her. He looked around before he lifted his hood. Axel thought that he should make sure that Naminé didn't see him. He couldn't let anything happen to her and yet she musn't know about the Organization's plan to use her to get to Roxas. No one said that this was going to be easy but he had to... for Roxas and for Naminé.

The next day, Naminé was still thinking about Roxas then her phone rang. She picked it up to see you was calling her... it was Roxas! She answered it "Hello?" "Hi Naminé, it's me. I'm sorry that I didn't call you sooner. I've been busy, anyway how are you?" said Roxas on the other line. "I'm good, no news here. What about you?" she replied.

They were in deep conversation for two whole hours. Naminé was about to tell him about the werid day she had yesterday but thought it best not to say anything about it. She didn't want to worry him. "We've been at this for five hours now Roxas" Naminé said after checking the time. Roxas replied "I think that we broke our record" she giggled. "We should turn in, I'll talk to you later." Roxas paused for a moment. "Okay, love you" "Love you too," they hung up. Naminé thought _four days untill he comes back_ and smiled.

Meanwhile back at the Old Mansion, Xemnas was thinking "who's that girl that hangs out with Roxas? How can I use her to get him to fight us?" Suddenly he opened a portal and summoned the Dusks, creatures of darkness who are nothing but empty shells. "Find the girl and find out how she knows Roxas!" he ordered. The Dusks obeyed and went through the portal to Naminé's room...

They entered the room and looked around. Luckily, Naminé was out shopping. They found Naminé's sketches of her and Roxas at Sunset Hill. They headed back to the Mansion to give the sketches to Xemnas. He looked through them thinking that the two blondes were very close. He summoned Saix to see if he could figure out the relationship between Roxas and Naminé.

Saix had the sketches in his hand then he had a premonition _**(I know he doesn't get premonitions but in this story he does). **_He saw Roxas and Naminé. They had their arms around each other and were sharing a shy but passionate kiss. The premonition ended. "I know the truth!" Saix said out loud. Xemnas looked shocked, normally it would have taken longer to find out things like that. "Well.. how does Roxas know her?" asked Xemnas.

"He loves her, they just started going out. It's pretty obvious that she loves him in return" Saix replied. Xemnas thought of an idea. _If he really loves her, he would do anything to protect her. Even if it means facing his past. Yes this could work._ He said "Saix, we need to kidnap Naminé in order for Roxas to come and then we'll have him trapped. Trapped like a rat." "Tomorrow morning I'll find Naminé and bring her to the castle." "Very well, now to find the perfect messenger to tell Roxas that his beloved is in danger..." they left the room without knowing that someone else was in the room.

Axel heard the entire conversation and then decided to warn Naminé about Saix coming to get her but then he remembered. He promised Roxas that she wouldn't know about the Organization. He may have to break that promise in order to help her. He headed to the street where Naminé lived. He decided to keep an eye on the house so that Saix comes he would find Naminé and get her a chance to get away. Hopefully she would find somewhere to hide untill Roxas got back then the two friends would fight the Organization. "I only hope that this works" Axel said to himself as he looked into the night and every now and again, he would look at Naminé's house to see if everything was okay. He would stay there untill morning and then would try to save Naminé. Axel kept on looking at the moon as he tried to stay awake. As the night passed by, his eyes grew heavier and heavier untill he fell gently off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Destiny Islands, Roxas was at the beach. Everyone knew that he would be buying suvniors and packing his bags so they threw him a party. When the party was over he came here.

There he was, sitting down on a moonlit beach. _One more thing would make this perfect _he thought "Naminé... if only you were here..." He imagined her. Her pale skin, her light blonde hair, her lovely blue eyes. He missed her. He missed everything about her. But then again it would be a few more hours and then he would be able to see her again. He would be able to spend time with the girl he loved.

_**Roxas misses **__**Naminé, she misses him. Organization XIII knows the truth and Axel wants to punch Siax. Wanna make the heroes happy? then leave reviews!**_

_**Axel: let me beat up Siax!**_

_**Roxas and Naminé: Shut up Axel! we want to beat him up too for ratting out our love to Xemnas (a.k.a. Mansex)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: I won't kill Roxas if you leave reviews! bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Window Into The Past

_**I'm back! and with a new chapter! by the end of this chapter you might wanna give Roxas a hug**_

_**Roxas: she doesnt own kingdom hearts just this story.**_

_**Naminé: enjoy chapter 6**_

_**Chapter 6: A Window Into The Past**_

At the dawn, Axel woke up and looked around for Saix. Still no sign of him. Before Axel could head back to the mansion, Saix appeared. Axel opened a path to Naminé's front door "what are you doing here Axel?" Saix said as soon as he found Axel. "I don't think that this is right. I mean she didn't do anything to us" Axel said. Saix replied "we need her to get to Roxas! Me and Xemnas have figured it out! He loves her, Roxas is in love with her which means that he'll have to face us if we threaten her!" He pushed Axel away from the door and opened a path.

The path led Saix to Naminé's room. She wasn't there then he found a note saying that that someone will come and take her away and use her to hurt Roxas. He looked out the window and saw Naminé running into the woods. He opened a path which lead him there so thad he could find Naminé.

Naminé ran through the woods, looking for somewhere to hide. But before she could, Saix caught her. He grabbed her arm and dragged to the portal. She struggled to break free but he had a very firm grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" Naminé yelled. Saix managed to get her through the portal and then they were at the old mansion.

Naminé was relised but she didn't move. She was frozen on the spot. Another man with a black coat appeared. He was tall and had short blonde hair. His name was Luxord. He said "I can take it from here." Saix nodded and left Naminé with Luxord. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a different room.

The room was white in colour and quite small. After being dragged into the room, Naminé was relised and saw that another man was there. _How many more are there?! _she said in her head. Xemnas walked towards her. She was a little scared but she didn't show it.

"So you're Naminé. I can see why Roxas likes you and now we can continue with our plan" said Xemnas with an evil smile. "Wht are you planning to do? How is Roxas involved? What are you going to do with me?" asked Naminé. Xemnas said "you're the fire that feeds Roxas's anger. We have unfinished business with Roxas but he won't face us so we need you to convince him that he needs to fight to save your life. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. When we have Roxas taken care of, you're free to go."

Naminé stood silent. These guys were planning to hurt Roxas, to kill him! they were setting a trap for him using her as bait... She had to warn him not to come. Somehow she'll find a way to tell him. "I won't have anything to do with this! I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled. She ran towards the door but Luxord stood in her way. Obviously she wasn't going to get away that easily.

"You're not going anywhere Naminé! You're staying here untill Roxas is dead" said Xemnas. Naminé fell to her knees and broke into tears. Xemnas was looking at her with an evil smile on his ugly face.

"Axel! Take her to her room and after that send a message to Roxas about his lovely girlfriend in danger." Axel appered in a matter of seconds. He nodded while Xemnas and Luxord left the room. Axel looked at Naminé crying her eyes out.

Naminé continued to cry untill Axel put his hand on her shoulder "Naminé, I have to show you the room you'll be staying in" he said in a kind way. She looked at him and nodded. He opened a portal to her room. It was white and purple in colour. It was simple and looked pretty nice. Axel gave her a look of concern."Roxas is in danger and you have to warn him not to come to this castle. If he comes he'll be killed."

"Why do you want to help me and Roxas? I do appricate it but it's a little werid" asked Naminé. "Me and Roxas were once best friends. He's like the little brother I never had. I don't think that it was right for them to get you involved in this. You didn't do anything which is why I'm going to get you outta here and I'll let him know what's going on." Axel replied. Naminé gave him a small smile.

The next day Roxas came back, looking for Naminé but couldn't find her, he was getting worried_. "Naminé... where are you?" _he said to himself. He headed for the station tower. Axel appeared before him.

"There you are! I've been looking for Naminé all day but now you can tell me where she is" said Roxas. "She's in the castle. He found out the truth about her, he knows that you love her. I won't let them hurt her but whatever you do, don't go to the castle!" Roxas was shocked: _Naminé was in danger becuase of me_ he thought. He knew that something had to be done. "Axel, I want you to get her out of there and back home and than you and I can finish this once and for all." he said.

Axel said "I'll get her out of the castle but I won't bring her home, you will and tell her what's going on. She'll want to know and she'll ask about it. I'll bring her to the mansion and you can bring her home. We'll settle this once and for all so no one else can get hurt."

Later on that day, Roxas headed back home to grab the coat and Keyblades, thinking that he'll need them and ran to the mansion. He used a Keyblade to open the gate so that he could get in. He walked inside and went upstairs into the White Room.

He would wait here untill Naminé appeared and then he would bring her home. One thing kept running around in his head: how was he going to tell her about his past? How will she react to this? the thought of it scared him. He decided to worry about that when the time comes and wait for her now.

Naminé was in her room, sitting on her bed worried about Roxas. She knew that he would be back today and that he'd be looking for her. While she was lost in her thoughts, Axel appeared before her. "I'm getting you outta here now while you've got the chance. This portal will lead you to the old mansion. Roxas will be there waiting for you. Got it memorized?" he said as he opened a portal. Naminé was a little shocked at this but she nodded showing that she understood. Axel replied "good, now go!" Before she left, she turned to face him and said 'thanks' with a sweet smile. She went through the portal and was hoping to find Roxas at the other side. After she was gone the portal disappeared. Axel was pleased with himself helping Naminé and smiled to himself with satifaction.

Meanwhile back the mansion, Roxas was sitting in the White Room looking at Naminé's sketches which he found earlier. Suddenly a portal opened before him. He stood up expecting someone or something to attack. He summoned the Keyblades and took a fighter's stance. Naminé stepped out of the portal and saw Roxas. She smiled and ran towards him. She flung her arms around his neck. Roxas was surprised at this, he heard her whisper in his ear "this is real..." He dropped the Keyblades and put his arms around her. They spent the next few minutes like this. They broke arpart and shared a kiss which was small but sweet. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Roxas kept asking these questions. "Don't worry, they didn't hurt me, I'm fine" Naminé answered.

"I'd better explain what happened between me and those guys, you may want to sit down, it's a long story" said Roxas. Naminé nodded and they sat down while Roxas began to talk about his past.

"About a year ago, that gang called Organization XIII came along and everyone thought that they were kinda cool. They could have hung out with anyone they wanted but they wanted to hang out with me. They thought that I could be useful for when they had to fight. But after I was one of them, I found out what they were really like and then I left. I found three great friends: Hayner, Pence and Ollette. They were like family to me. But to the Organization, I was a tratior so they wanted to make me suffer. They kidnapped my best friends and six of them where behind this plot." He stopped and saw Naminé looking like she was spaced out. "I'll stop if you want me to" he said to her. She replied "no keeping going, I want to hear more."

"I tried to get back to the castle in time to save them but when I arrived, I was too late. I had to kill five people to make it on time but I failed. They were murdered by Xemnas's second -in-command Marluxia. I saw it happen. I was angry and upset at the same time. In a blind rage, I fought him to the death. Axel knew what happened, he helped me get away and then I returned home. I locked up my coat and Keyblades in my closet since then... untill now. Now they're crazy for revenge. You got invovled because I love you so much."

Naminé felt like crying when Roxas finished his story. "They're mad, all of them with the exeption of Axel. You could have never be like them even if you wanted to. You're sweet, kind and caring. You blame yourself for the death of your friends but its not your fault. You know that." said Naminé. Roxas smiled at her. _She was right about everything_ he thought.

It was late at night and they were getting tired. They stayed in the White Room . Naminé was placing her head on Roxas's shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulders. He was holding her hand. She fell asleep instantly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before falling asleep himself. They slept peacefully throughout the night.

_**that's chapter 6 done. I'm having trouble writing chapter 7 so you might have to wait for a little while**_

_**Roxas: I swear that you were trying to make it sound like Xemnas/Mansex was going to bloody rape her!!!**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Hey! keep it PG! I would never let that happen for **__**Naminé's sake**_

_**Naminé: and they won't because you'd beat them up (hugs and kisses Roxas)**_

_**Axel: MY EYES! THE CUTE FLUFFINESS IS BURNIG MY EYES!!! (Roxas and **__**Naminé**__** punch him)**_

_**MagicalGirl520: thanks guys! please review and I write more stuff for you to read! Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Seperated Again

_**More fighting, more comedy, more adventure and more kingdom hearts!!!**_

_**Axel, Roxas and **__**Naminé are taking a break, well Axel is but the the two blondes are asleep like babies. It's sooooooo cute!**_

_**I don't own kingdom hearts. just the story. Now on to chapter 7!**_

_**Chapter 7: Seperated Again**_

Roxas and Naminé woke up the next morning still feeling a little drowsy. Naminé wanted to go back to sleep. "C'mon sleeping beauty, we have to leave now." said Roxas, putting sad face which Naminé thought was cute. "What's going to happen when you bring me home?" she asked. "Once you're safe and sound, me and Axel will finish this once and for all which is what I should have done ages ago..."

Naminé smiled at him, "you're trying to set things right. It's okay. I just hope that you'll be alright" she said. Roxas pulled her into a hug. "As long you are safe, I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt" he said before kissing her. She loved the fact that he cared about her. She knew that it ment that he loved her.

They went out of the room and towards the door. Suddenly they were attacked by the Dusks. Roxas summoned his Keyblades and gave one to Naminé. They fought their way out. After getting rid of them, Naminé said "that wasn't so bad." Roxas chuckled, "you know, you're not a bad fighter Naminé." "Thanks" said Naminé, blushing like mad. They leaned againest each other for a kiss but were interupted.

Xemnas and his new second-in-command appeared. Naminé reconised him as Luxord. "There you are Naminé. How you got out of the castle I don't know but it won't happen again" Xemnas yelled. Roxas felt his anger taking over. He shouted out "your battle is with me! Leave her out of this!" They both took a fighter's stance. It was obvious that they were not gonna give up without a fight.

While Naminé was fighting Luxord, Roxas was fighting Xemnas. Suddenly everyone from the Organization appeared (exept for Axel) The fighting stopped. The couple were surrounded. It was a trap!

"Surrender and your lives will be spared" said Xemnas. _**(LIAR! and we all know it!) **_"You know that I know the secrets of the mansion and the forest better than anyone else. I've spent enough time in those places so when you're ready to die feel free to visit" Roxas said with a small smirk. Naminé looked around the room. The Organization were ready for the kill. She had to save him... she had to...

Xemnas was getting fustrated. "For the last time Roxas surrender!" Roxas yelled back "DEATH FIRST!!!" "That can be arranged" "Stop!" Naminé cried "If I surrender and be a prisoner in the castle once again, will you promise me that you won't do anything to Roxas?" As for Roxas, he couldn't what he was hearing. Naminé was scacrificing her freedom to save him...

"Very well, Naminé. I accept your offer" said Xemnas. Naminé turned to face Roxas. She looked deep into his perfect blue eyes. "If you got hurt my heart would break. I couldn't bear it, not if I could save you." He looked at her eyes as she said this. He could see that she was fighting back tears. He pulled her into a hug and whispered...

"Don't worry, somehow someway, I'll get you out of the castle. I'll find you." Naminé felt a tear on her cheek. They shared a small kiss and a smile. She walked away from him and towards Xemnas and Luxord. Roxas saw the tears in Naminé's eyes. She could see fear in his own eyes.

Xemnas opened a portal which led the rest of the Organization back to the castle. He stayed to make sure that Naminé would go through. Before leaving she faced Roxas and nodded. She knew that he would save her.

The portal closed after Xemnas stepped in. Roxas was alone, alone with his thoughts. The thought of Naminé getting hurt filled his head with worry. Little did he know that someone came out of the woods. It was Axel. Roxas wondered why he didn't leave with the others, then he remembered... Axel left the Organization for good.

"They've got her... she's their prisoner again." Roxas said quietly. Axel could see the sad look on Roxas's eyes _'wow, he really does love her'_ Axel thought. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Roxas, do you still have the coat?" asked Axel. Roxas nodded "I hid it in the mansion in case I needed it, why?" he said. Axel replied "If you disguse yourself as an Organization member to get inside the castle, you can find Naminé." Roxas thought that it was a good idea but it had one flaw... "How are we going to make sure that the member won't ruin the plan while I'm looking for Naminé?" he asked. "We knock him out, tie him up after we find out where in the castle they have her" he answered.

"Axel, you're brilliant!" said Roxas. Axel chuckled "yeah I know, but don't get all happy untill Naminé is safe." Roxas nodded and they both went into the mansion. Roxas got the coat and Axel opened a path which led them into a dark mysterious world. The World That Never Was. Roxas never wanted to see this place again ever since the death of his friends but he had to come back... to save Naminé. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He and Axel made their way to the castle. Saix was guarding the castle. Axel crept up behind him and knocked him out. _**(Go Axel!!!)**_

Roxas put on his Organization coat and had the hood up. It would be better if the others didn't reconise him. Axel told him that while he was looking for Naminé, he would find a way out. Axel carried an inconscience Saix while Roxas made hi way to the castle. He knew what lay ahead. The final battle between him and Organization XIII as soon as Naminé was safe. Roxas was scared, nervous and worried at the same time.Scared of what might happen, nervous about the battle and worried about Naminé.

"This ends tonight..." Roxas said to himself. He promised himself that he will win the battle, save Naminé and end this once and for all.

_**Axel: I finally beat up Saix!**_

_**Roxas: I can't wait till the next chapter. I'm ready to kick some ass!!!**_

_**Naminé: Boys... please leave reviews for MagicalGirl520, reviews make her happy**_

_**Roxas: and put a smile on her face!**_

_**Naminé: See you soon.**_

_**All: bye!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

_**Roxas: hello every one we're back!**_

_**Naminé: I'm really going to like this chapter.**_

_**Both: MagicalGirl520 doesn't own kingdom hearts, just the story.**_

_**MagicalGirl520: thanks guys for that nice introduction. I hope that you like this chapter. **_

_**Now on with the story!!**_

_**Chapter 8: Reunited**_

Roxas walked his way into the inner chamber. He entered the Hall of Empty Melodies. Two members of the Organization were there. Their names were Demyx and Xaldin. Demyx had brown hair which looked like a mullet. Xaldin had black hair which was braided. 'Maybe they know where Naminé is' thought Roxas. He walked towards them and saw Demyx playing his sitar yelling "dance water dance!"

"Excuse me, Sitar Man, but you know that girl who the traitor loves? Well I need to know where she is. I have a message from Xemnas to give to her" asked Roxas. He said this in a fake voice which could have been mistaken for Saix.

"She's in the castle dungeon. She could have her own room but Xemnas wanted to see her cry her eyes out behind bars." Xaldin said smiling an evil smile. _**(aww, poor Naminé!)**_ "I thought it was so that she couldn't escape again. Who knows how she excaped the first time...?" While Demyx and Xaldin were arguing, Roxas crept away from them and went to find the dungeon.

Roxas found a stairway at the end of the hall. He ran up the stairs to the thrid floor. He knew where the dungeon was because his friends were held there bfore they were killed. He reachedthe thrid floor and found the door which led to the dungeon. He was hoping that Naminé was alright. Roxas summoned his Keyblade and used it to opened the door. The door opened and Roxas walked into the dungeon. The room was dark and wide windows allowing light into the room. He noticed a bed with a small figure was sleeping there. It was Naminé.

Roxas walked towards the beds and saw Naminé sleeping. _'She looks so peacefull'_ he thought. She started to wake up and the first thing she saw was Roxas's perfect blue eyes. He lifted his head hood and smiled at Naminé. Naminé stood up and hugged Roxas. "I knew that you would come" she said softly. Roxas smiled and said "I said I would and I did. I didn't want you to get hurt" and with that he kissed her.

"They can't hurt me, Xemnas won't allow it. He wanted me to lure you here. When they found you, they would torture and kill you. After that they would let me go. I didn't want to be part of this revenge plot because I love you" said Naminé. Roxas put his arms around her and held her close. She wondered how he got here in the first place but right now she wanted to enjoy the moment.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Me and Axel have a plan, but right now he's finding a way out" said Roxas. Naminé asked him how he got here and he told her what happened. From planning the break-in to Axel knocking out Saix and Roxas diguising himself to find Naminé. He left nothing out.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Naminé jumped and Roxas had the hood back up. The door opened and Axel came in. "Am I interrupting something between you two lovebirds?" Roxas and Naminé glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, we've got bigger problems. Saix regained consiousness and I ended up fighting him. I won the battle but it will be a matter of time before they find out that we're here and would want to kill us" said Axel. _**(Things just keep getting better and better for our heroes don't they?!)**_

Axel continued "I have a plan, quite dangerous but I think it should work." There was a silent pause, Naminé was getting furstrated. "Could you please tell us your brilliant plan before we die?!" she shouted. "Okay, okay... the plan is that we plant this small but deadly bomb" he said as he held the bomb "I'll have a timer set on it for 24 hours. We have to escape before then. There's a secret passage way in Xemnas's personal chambers. It will lead you to the castle gate and we'll be back home while this world goes BOOM!!"

Roxas said "Good plan, but we have to get to the passage way at least 3 hours before the bomb goes off or as you say boom! But first I'll bring Naminé home." Naminé knew that Roxas didn't want her invovled or getting hurt but she wanted to fight. "I'm staying, I want to stand by you and fight. Like you said Roxas... I'm not a bad fighter, you need all the help you can get and it's my buisness if your life is at stake!" she told them. Roxas knew that there was no point of arguing, her mind was made up.

"Roxas, talk some sense into your girlfriend" said Axel. Roxas told him that there was no way of talking Naminé out of this. "Alright, so you two will get to the passage way without getting caught and if someone sees you, take 'em out!" Naminé replied "Simple, easy to remember... I like it."

Axel told the two blondes to stay in the dungeons untill morning while he found a place to plant the bomb. He left the room. Roxas and Naminé were now alone. "I hope that this plan works" she said. "It'll work when it comes to Axel thinking about plans, he's the man" said Roxas. Naminé smiled while he said that Axel was like his brother.

Roxas realised that it was getting late. "We better get some sleep" he told Naminé. "I suppose you're right" she replied. They walked towards the bed and sat down. Naminé started to hug Roxas while he hugged her back. He kissed her forehead and held her close. They stayed like that for a while untill Roxas noticed that Naminé had fallen asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and started to fall asleep. He knew that Naminé was safe and that the next day, this whole thing would be over and that they could go back home and live their own lives again. It would be over soon.

_**MagicalGirl520: This story is almost finished. Two more chapters to go!**_

_**Roxas: Next chapter will be great**_

_**Naminé: I heard that there might be NINJAS invovled**_

_**MagicalGirl520: yes there will be ninjas ok. So gimme a break!**_

_**Naminé: please review and comment**_

_**Roxas: Or she kills Axel**_

_**Axel: WHAT? YOU WERE PLANNING TO KILL ME AT THE END??**_

_**Magicalgirl520: No, that depends on what the readers want but you keep bugging me and I will kill you! (Axel shuts up)**_

_**Roxas and Naminé: See you soon. Bye!!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

_**Hi everyone, I finally finished chapter 9 so I hope that you like it.**_

_**Roxas: MagicalGirl520 does not own kingdom hearts just the story**_

_**Naminé: enjoy Chapter 9!!**_

_**Chapter 9: The Final Battle**_

The next morning, Axel went back to the dungeon to find Roxas and Naminé fast asleep in each others arms. He walked towards them and then shouted "WAKE UP!!" Roxas woke up with a jump while Naminé screamed. Axel started to laugh "the look on your faces!" Then he earned a punch from both Roxas and Naminé.

"Now that we're even, we can get back to the plan... Where did you plant the bomb?" asked Roxas. Axel replied "It's in that room, the Proof of Existance. We have four hours to get the heck outta here! Okay we have to get to Xemnas's chamber A.S.A.P.!" They left the room and went back to the stairway.

They went up the stairway to the chamber, suddenly a bunch of ninja nobodies came. Roxas summoned the Keyblades and then threw one to Naminé while Axel summoned his charams. The ninja nobodies swramed around them and attacked. Naminé blocked the attack and killed the ninjas. The fighting continued... "There's too many of them!" Naminé yelled. "I'll handle these punks" Axel said while making his special move, the Fury Of Dancing Flames, burning a lot of the ninjas and the remaining few ran away.

"Nice work, Axel" said Roxas, Axel nodded and then they continued running up the stairs towards the thirteenth floor. They still kept their weapons out in case more ninjas came and attacked them. They reached the thirteenth floor. Naminé thought that the whole thing was too easy. More ninjas appeared along with Xaldin and Demyx.

"Prepare to die" said Xaldin. Axel said "You're the one who's going to have the funeral, got it memorized?" Axel, Xaldin, Demyx and Roxas started to have a bitch fight with a lot of insults and humilations. Eventually, Roxas won the diss war _**(Lol, diss war!) **_but Demyx got mad. "Silence, tratior" and with that, Demyx summoned his sitar while Xaldin summoned the lancers that could kill you in a matter of seconds.

"Dancing, water dance!" yelled Demyx. The aqua clones came and Naminé killed all the clones, Roxas started beating up Demyx. While this was going on Axel was fighting Xaldin...

Xaldin kept throwing lancers at Axel but he was too quick. Axel threw one of his chackrams at his opponent but he missed. Roxas and Naminé had defeated Demyx and went to help Axel. Naminé started to hit Xaldin with her Keyblade. Xalidin blocked her last attack and then threw her aside. Roxas crept up behind him and whacked him in the head with his Keyblade. Xaldin was knocked out and then faded into darkness along with his partner-in-crime, Demyx.

The heroes reached the passage way and noticed that the door was looked locked. Roxas tried to open the door but he couldn't. Naminé tried but she couldn't. The two blondes tried together and then the door opened. "You two have a very special bond" said Axel "one that could never be broken that easily..." Before Axel could say more, another swarm of ninjas attacked. Xemnas appeared along with Luxord and Xigbar. They were found out!

"Clever little sneak but eventuallty he caught!" yelled Xigbar. He jumped and sent a shock wave towards the heroes which knocked them off their feet. Axel noticed the smirk on Xigbar's scarred face. _'Here comes another fight' _he thought. Xigbar sent lasers after Axel and Roxas while Naminé dodged them and whacked him in the face with her Keyblade. Xigbar was trying to dodge Naminé's quick attacks but kept getting hit. Naminé was like a ninja with a longsword. Axel wanted to fight but Roxas stopped him. "It's her fight, she can handle it" he said. Xigbar was exhausted and fell to knees, Naminé stabbed him and he disappeared into darkness.

"Told ya she could do it!" Roxas said while Axel said "Naminé, you're stronger than you look, I'll make sure I'm on your good side." Naminé chuckled.

"My turn..." said Luxord. He appeared before them and while he and Axel threw death stares at each other, Roxas was protecting Naminé. This was Axel's battle... Luxord turned himself into a deck of cards while Axel dogded the spells. In a matter of seconds, Luxord changed back. He summoned ninja stars and threw them at Axel. Some of these ninja stars hit Roxas. He got a cut on his cheek. Luxord charged at Axel, about to attack. But Axel did a triple backflip and preformed the Fury Of Dancing Flames. Luxord collasped.

"One more left" Axel said with a triumphant smile. The three heroes continued walking but Luxord used Xigbar's laser beam to shoot Roxas but hit Axel straight in the heart. Naminé screamed, she and Roxas stabbed him and Luxord was gone.

Axel was lying on the ground, dying. "You're... fading away" said Naminé. "I was an Organization member for ages. Unlike Roxas, I almost became an empty shell. Roxas was lucky, he left before that could happen." Axel explained. "Axel, why did you save me?" asked Roxas. Axel answered "you're like my brother, Roxas. This is your battle, not mine. Win this battle for me, and Naminé?" she looked up. "Roxas is lucky to have someone like you to be there for him." He smiled at her. "See ya..." and with that he faded into the light.

Roxas saw Naminé crying and hugged her. She hugged him back when she saw the sad look on his face. They had a moment of grief for their friend. They now had three hours to get away before Axel's bomb blew up. They walked into the secret passage way but they had one more thing to face before they could go home. Xemnas was outside the castle waiting for them to come. "Not this time... you won't escape so easily Roxas..." _**(Uh oh!!)**_

Roxas and Naminé were now outside the castle. The path that Axel used to get here was now a beam of light. It can still be used as a portal. They carried on walking. Suddenly, Xemnas appeared. "So, it's down to the two of us" he said. "There is three you dumb ass! I'm fighting too!" said Naminé. "Have it your way, but it's a shame" he came closer to Naminé. "Such a pretty face." She backed away "don't touch me" she said coldly to Xemnas. Roxas was giving him death stares. This is the final battle.

Roxas and Naminé summoned their Keyblades while Xemnas had lasers.They charged towards each other and the heroes attacked him. He tried to attack but missed. Naminé was now using her ninja-like-moves to beat Xemnas up.

Suddenly, Xemnas caught Naminé by the throught. He was choking her. Roxas whacked him in the head, Naminé was realised. "Are you alright?" asked Roxas. "I think I'll live" she answered. Xemnas was now attacking them and they kept dodging the attacks.

"You know that you can't beat me Roxas" said Xemnas in a taunting voice. "You're weak, that's what cost you your friends' lives and it's only a matter of time before you lose the girl you love..." "SHUT UP!! You dont know me!" Roxas yelled. Roxas then had flashbacks of his friends, family and Naminé. All the people he cared about and who cared about him. This gave him new courage and more reason to fight.

Xemnas was about to stab Roxas but before he could Naminé pushed Roxas out of danger. But she ended up getting stabbed. She fell to the ground and Roxas tried to help her up. They both had two Keyblades of darkness and light. A beam of light hit Xemnas straight in the heart and it killed him.

Roxas carried an unconsciencess Naminé to the portal which could bring them home. As soon as they left that dark, evil world the portal closed and the bomb blew up. The battle is over. The heroes were now at the beach. Roxas layed her on the ground and hoped that she was still alive...

_**Wow! This the longest chapter of the entire fanfic!**_

_**Axel: You said you wouldn't kill me!**_

**_MagicalGirl520: it was either you or Roxas..._**

**_Axel: Good choice!_**

_**MagicalGirl520: Want Naminé to be alright? Want her and Roxas to have a happy ending together? LEAVE REVIEWS!!**_

_**Roxas: Please leave reviews so that Naminé won't die (makes a sad face)**_

_**You heard the man, so make him happy...**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Our Happy Ending

_**This is the final chapter of "Show Me Love" and there won't be a sequel**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all love the ending**_

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed.**_

_**So here's chapter 10...**_

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the story.**_

_**Chapter 10: Our Happy Ending**_

Naminé was floating in darkness. She landed on the invisable floor. Four figures appeared before her. She reconised one of them, the very person who saved her and her boyfriend.

"Axel... I thought that you were dead!" "I am dead Naminé but I'm here to tell you something along with Roxas's friends" said é faced the other three. Two boys and one girl. Their names were Hayner, Pence and Ollette. (You all know what they look like so I don't have to tel you) She reconised them from a photograph Roxas showed her.

"Roxas has been in a living hell throughout the year. He has faced anger and hate and now what he needs is somebody to love... you" Axel explained. "You make me sound sound like some supergirl but I'm not. I'm a nobody!" said Naminé. "You're a somebody. Roxas loves you and we all know that you love him. He needs you."

The four figures disappered and Naminé slowly regained conscienceness. Instead of seeing a dark, dreery place she was back home, at the beach. Roxas was sitting beside her. He noticed that she was awake and hhugged her.

"For a moment I thought that I lost you" said Roxas. Naminé chuckled "you're stuck with me, wheather you like it or not." "I'd rather be stuck with you than anyone else" said Roxas. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss. They gor up and headed towards the train station.

On the journey home, Naminé was trying to stay awake. She fought againest ninjas and seven pschopaths, she's bound to be tired.

Roxas was getting tired as well. He let Naminé lean her head on his shoulder. "I'll wake you up when we get home" he said. She was now sitting on his lap. She hugged him and then fell asleep.

Naminé woke up before the train stopped. Roxas walked her home, just as she was about to go in she said "thanks for saving my life" Roxas smiled "now we're even..." they kissed again and she went in while Roxas carried on walking to his own house.

They spent the rest of the summer together and by the time they were back in school they were known as the school's 'cutest couple'

_**Epilogue:**_

Six years later, Roxas and Naminé were engaged. Now is their wedding day.

Naminé was in her room with her maid of honour Kairi and was admiring her wedding dress. It looked like a ball gown made especially for her. Her hair was up on curls. She remembered the adventure she had when she was sixteen. Getting kidnapped, escaping, fighting and being saved. When Roxas was risking his life to save hers, she knew that they were ment to be... Ever since they had their first kiss, she loved him. No matter what she would never stop loving him.

Roxas was asking the best man Sora if he got the rings which he had of course. Roxas still couldn't believe that he was getting married to a brilliant, beautiful girl who loved him. He remembered the night he proposed to her...

_Flashback:_

_They were graduating college. After the graduating party, he brought her to Sunset Hill and took out a small box and got down on one knee... "Naminé, I have loved you ever since I can remember. You were there for me when I needed you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He had never been so nervous in his life "Will you marry me?" _

_Naminé's head was spinning. Roxas just proposed to her. The man that she loved. "Yes, I will marry you"_

_He got the ring and put it on her finger. It was a small silver ring with a ruby and a diamond on each side. It was simple yet beautiful. They were in each other's arms and a shy but passionate kiss_

_End Flashback_

They were now married. They were kissing untill Riku opened his mouth "Knock it off, we're still here!" Roxas shouted back "Who cares?! We're married!" Naminé laughed and said "I love you" Roxas smiled "I love you too" and continued their kissing. This was their happy ending.

_**MagicalGirl520: and that's the end of this fanfic**_

_**Roxas: you're still gonna write more fanfitions about us, right?**_

_**MagicalGirl520: Don't worry, I will**_

_**Roxas and Naminé: YAY!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Naminé: please leave reviews**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_


End file.
